


Redefined

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attraction, Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Napping, Outdoor naps, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: He’s new again.





	Redefined

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get something new out for Tobio's birthday, but here's some Tobio appreciation from Hinata I drabbled out a month ago!

He’s solid under Hinata’s hands. His t-shirt cool and worn soft from so much use. Hinata doesn’t trace them, but he can just feel the ridges of his ribs under his palm. Under his cheek is a warm, rising and falling chest. Under that? A drowsy, hypnotic heartbeat whispering right into Hinata’s ear. **  
**

He should be so familiar to Hinata, by now. Every part of him should be obvious. He’s a boy. And he’s a boy that Hinata has known now for three years. Ages. He’s a boy Hinata’s spent so much time with that not a single thing about him should be surprising.

But, still, under Hinata’s hand and cheek and against his chest, he’s almost thrilling. He’s tall and muscled, but compact in places where Hinata himself is soft. Hinata can’t feel beyond where his knee is nudged into slinky mesh gym shorts covering a thick thigh, but he knows his legs stretch long beyond Hinata’s field of vision, one bent and the other extended outward in the grass. Hinata’s arm, his forearm and elbow and underarm, have never been so sensitive as they are now, feeling the sleepy shift of the stomach beneath him. Hinata can barely pay attention to the light dampness seeping into his other side pressed into the ground, because he’s like a warm-cool-hot line of easy sturdiness beneath Hinata. 

He’s new again.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says softly. Sounds it out like it’s a new addition to his vocabulary. A new definition he needs to commit to memory.

“Hm?” Kageyama asks like he’s rising out of his doze. His hand bats out and catches Hinata’s ear, cups around the back of his skull. His fingers rub absently on the soft ends of Hinata’s hair and skitter goosebumps down between Hinata’s shoulder blades. Otherwise, he doesn’t budge.

“Nothing,” Hinata replies. He drags his cheek over Kageyama’s chest until he can prop his chin on it and get a good look at his face. Kageyama’s face, which is for once peaceful, dark eyes blinking slowly open to look at HInata as they rest under the sun just a skip away from the gym doors. His eyelashes are long and catch the light a little, his bangs still mussed from sweating. His cheeks are starting to pink from being outside so long. He licks his lips and his eyes fall closed again, but his fingers splay out in Hinata’s hair.

After their lunch break, they’ll head back for another scrimmage with Seijoh, back to their team and the squeaking of gym shoes and Air Salonpas and sweat on upper lips and bunched muscles ready for another quick.

But, right now, Hinata feels like studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
